The Freedom to be Comfortable
by MsHap Dilligaf
Summary: Skylar's 16,and is on her way to find her father for the first time.Charming is the name of the town,but not a word to describe him...i swear it'll be interesting,with a little bit of everything!Sky's Son has been picked since i dreamed this fic up!
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

**A/N- Hey anyone who is reading this. Thanks for checking it out. If you've read my other story 'Born Into Anarchy', don't worry I'm not giving up on it or anything. I've had some family issues, and other shit going on, that are blocking me. I will return to working on it, hopefully soon. i have no problem with working on 2 stories at once, so it's all good. Now this story isn't at all related to that one, the whole idea just came to me while i was trying to sleep...**

**So Skylar's a 16 yr old girl, who is thrown into meeting her Dad for the first time. Things will be rough, raw, sad, angry, violent, and all around tough. There will be romance, it just won't happen for a little bit, and I'm not telling you guys who her Son will be! But you guys are all free to guess, although it doesn't mean I'll tell you just yet. I'll probably do pictures for this story later on, but not just yet. This is AU, but set somewhere within the first season, i haven't actually decided where yet. So the season is just kinda a reference, not really a guide, if that makes sense.**

**WARNING- If you can't handle a shit ton of swearing, and all forms of violence, then step the fuck off. Because there will be lots of both. And i don't understand why anyone would read SOA fanfiction if you can't handle those things. Because it isn't SOA without those things!**

**Big shout out to Lauren (Bad Company), who helps me with all my insanity. We share a mutual love for SOA, and she makes sure that you all can understand my work. **

**Lauren actually suggested this title to me. It's from 'Patchover', when Jax reads the quote about anarchy that his dad mentioned in his book. I really liked it, and thought it fit with the ideas I have for this story, so i used it.  
**

**I own nothing you recognize. I just like to play with the world that Kurt Sutter created... GENIUS!**

**Chapter 1- Introductions**

I didn't want to know my father.

Sure when I was little, I wondered why all the other kids had a Dad, but not me. I was jealous, as all children are of others who have something they don't. But did I have that driving desire to know the man who helped to create me? Did I crave to know what he looked like? Or what his voice sounded like? No.

I guess that should tip anyone off that I wasn't your typically sweet little girl. Oh no, not me. I wasn't the little girl who brought Valentine's Day cards for everyone in the class. I was the little girl who brought a squirt gun to school instead and shot everyone wearing red with water. I was what was considered, Trouble.

Case in point, when told to share my pack of gum with my classmates. I scoffed at my teacher, and quickly told her if she thought I was passing my pack around she was clearly fucking delusional. Those were my exact words, I was five and it was my first day of school. So while everyone else was making finger paintings or whatever, I was sitting in the principal's office.

You know how when they ask you in first grade, what you want to be when you grow up? There's always the typical, Doctor, lawyer, vet, astronaut answer. Then there are the weird kids who say dinosaur or something equally ridiculous. Well my answer was simple. I looked straight at my teacher, and said to him, "When I'm older, I'll be me." He had frowned at me, and clarified that he wanted to know what job I wanted to have when I was older.

I had glared at him, and told him, "I'm not a fucking retard! I know what you asked. But I'm six, how the hell do I know what I'll be doing?" He told me to watch my language, and yelled at me for not cooperating with the class. So I batted my little eyelashes, and sweetly said. "I'm sorry, would you like me to answer your question?" After making it known that he'd appreciate it, I answered him. "What's it called when you get to sit around all day, not really doing anything and ask dumb questions? Oh I know, a teacher." Well guess where I ended up? Yeah that's right, the principal's office.

Through out my whole academic career, I was in the principal's office more than my classrooms. Whether it was for being a wise ass, or for getting into fights, you could always count on seeing me sitting there looking bored and annoyed. You wonder what my problem was. Now, I have a shit load of problems, but then? Nothing really.

Yeah, I didn't have a dad. But I had an amazing mom who was fun and cool, that I love more than anything. We had an apartment, not a house, but I didn't care. I always figured that I had a bed to myself, what more did I really need. We lived in a good neighborhood, there wasn't any bad crimes going on around us. I was just me, a smart ass little girl who didn't like to be treated like a little girl.

If you want to get technical, I guess you should blame my mom. Don't get me wrong she wasn't perfect, because no one is, but she was as close as you can get. She taught me how to cook. We baked cookies and cakes together. We drew and painted together, although my stuff looked like shit, while her's looked like it belonged in a museum. She never talked down to me; she explained things to me like she would to another adult. She believed that in order to raise a responsible adult that you should start with the obvious, talking to them like an adult.

She was a hippie. Not all tie dye and peace signs. More like a rocker hippie. She enjoyed everything, saw the fun to be had and pushed that fun even farther. She wanted that fun, but she wasn't crazy enough to think that life is all fun and games, and that's where the rocker part came in. She loved to blast any and all rock music, especially Nirvana, which was her favorite. She actually told me that had I been a boy, my name would have been Cobain. Seriously, she wanted my first name to be Cobain, like Skylar isn't bad enough.

Don't get me wrong here, I love my name, it's cute. But that's also the problem, it's cute. When someone says Skylar, I think of a girl with very blonde curls, probably pulled up into pig tails, carrying around a stuffed animal under her arm. There's nothing wrong with that picture, like I said, it's cute. But I'm not cute.

I don't wear skirts, or make up. I wear men's shirts that are huge on me. The shirts don't come from guys; I actually went to the men's section and bought them, for me. My jeans are all women's, because men's jeans don't work when you're 5'4", and they're tight but you can't see the wide flare of my hips because of my baggy shirts. Occasionally I'll paint my nails black, or silver. I don't wear jewelry, except for my piercings, which go all the way up both ears and a little stud in my nose. Anything else would be too enticing for the unwanted guys.

My hair's not blonde; it's long, straight and so deep brown that it's almost black. My eyes are light blue, and kind of big, but not dramatically. I have curves, but they aren't noticeable because of the wardrobe, and that's the way I like it. I look like my mom, but I can't really know for sure, since I've never seen my dad.

"Next stop, in thirty minutes." The bus driver says over the speaker, interrupting my musings. I sigh and glance out my window.

Nope, I never wanted to know my dad, but I was about too. I don't resent or hate him. I don't blame him for my shitty life, I just don't care.

See my mom has told me the story of how they met, about a million times. She was living in California, and being all rocker hippie-ish, when she met this guy on a motorcycle. Apparently their 'aura's we in sync', and they had a couple fun weeks together. It was nothing serious; she assured me that they both knew it was just for fun and to pass the time. Well around nine months later, yours truly popped out to greet the world.

A few years back, shortly after our life started to shatter, she asked me why I didn't want to talk to my dad, or see him. She pointed out that I knew his name, and where he'd be. But I explained to her, that I didn't want to be in someone's life that clearly didn't want me. My mom had started crying then, full on sobs with lots of tears. I had never seen her like that and it freaked me out.

After I helped calm her down, she explained that my dad doesn't know about me. That she never called or went over to see him and tell him she was pregnant. I was surprised by that, because my mom was always so straight up honest with me, and that seemed like a huge thing to leave out. It didn't change anything though; I still didn't think finding dear old dad was important.

Now here I sit, four years later, on a bus to Charming California to find and tell him he's a dad. Some would be nervous, or excited. I don't feel anything, no butterflies in my stomach, no anxiousness. I feel vaguely nauseous, but that's what happens when you haven't slept for a couple days, and the last sleep you got wasn't sleep but from being knocked unconscious.

To anyone looking at me, I'm sure I look like some kid who skipped school and ran away, what with being just me and my backpack. They'd be half right, I am running away. I'm sixteen, so technically I should be in school, but I fucked up and graduated early. Yeah, that's right; I fucked up and graduated high school early. How, you might ask, well it's a long, complicated and dirty story.

The bus rolls to a stop, and I grip the strap to my book bag harder. Glancing out the window, I see a bunch of store fronts, but not your usual Wal-Mart, Target, or Home Depot. These all look old fashioned. I frown and look around more while staying seated, knowing damn well I can't hide in a town where the population has to be really fucking tiny.

After a few people get off the bus, I slowly stand up from my seat in the way back, and swallow the wince and hiss that wants to escape me. After putting my book bag on my back, I make my way up the aisle to the driver, a heavy man who should really invest in some deodorant.

"Is…" I trail off and clear my throat. "Is this Charming, California?" I ask while looking out the windshield.

The driver looks completely shocked, and then looks at my face before looking down at my body.

_Can't see shit, can ya perv?_ I think, before clearing my throat roughly, to get him to look at my face. "Is this Charming?" I ask again, but this time letting my bitch out.

He looks out the open door, and nods. "Yeah, this is it." He says pointing

I bite my lip, as I stare out the window at the few people walking down the sidewalk. I'm not sure what to do, because there is no blending in small towns, because everyone knows everyone and gossip spreads like wild fire. After debating with myself over what to do, I sigh and walk off the bus.

The sun burns my eyes, so I pull the hood on my head even further down, and look down both sides of the sidewalk. I can feel the heat beating on me through my triple XL men's black hoodie, but I pull my sleeves down to cover even more of my hands, before sticking them in the front pocket pouch. When I feel reassured that my knife is still there, and I have a firm grip on it, I shrug at myself and turn left to start my search.

After walking for a while, I stop and lean against a brick wall. While this town isn't very big, and I haven't even gotten far, I'm drained of both energy and strength. I tilt my head down, so that my chin's resting on my chest, and take a few deep breaths. My body starts to sag on the wall, and I blink rapidly, trying to make myself more alert. It doesn't seem to be working, and I can feel my mind and body start to loosen.

"Kid, no loitering." Says a male voice, that's wavering with old age.

I don't move, but I look at him. He can't see my eyes because the hood is so far down, but I have the perfect angle to check everything out around me without being seen completely. He's nothing but old, short and balding. And of course it's my luck to get a cop on my ass, in some small town right after I get here.

"Move your ass off the wall, and go where you're goin." He says with a little more force.

I still don't move, so he takes a step closer, and my whole body tenses to fight. So what that this guy's a cop, and old enough to be my grandpa, hell he might actually be my grandpa, but I don't give a shit about either of those things. If he moves on me, I'll make use of my knife and then be out.

Copper doesn't move closer to me, but straightens his back and shoulders. "Get the fuck outta here before I throw you in a cell." His voice is rougher than earlier, since I've clearly offend his precious little badge.

I roll my eyes, "Seriously? You got nothing better to do then throw innoc… people in jail, for standing outside?" I had started to say innocent people, but stopped when I realized that if this guy knew what I'd done, that he'd definitely come at me.

"You're…. You're a girl?" he asks incredulously

_You won't get the chance to find out._ I think at him in my head, letting a small snarl escape my lips, as it looks like he's going to try and come closer to me.

He holds his hands up and takes a step back; as I notice his shirt says 'Chief'. I snort, because of course it's not just any cop, it's the fucking top cop chief.

Chief Bald cocks his head. "I've never seen you around before. You lost, Honey?" His voice is gentler than all the times before, but I can hear the slight suspicion and his authority peeking out.

My body tenses more, because I know he hasn't just turned into some concerned gentle cop. Add to that, that he called me 'honey', and I'm more than ready to attack him.

"What's with old guys? They always think that they can softly lure girls in." I had meant to just think that, but I realize I said it out loud, when he drops his hands and frowns.

"I'm a cop; I'm not gonna do anything that'll hurt you." He says more calmly

I snort, "Riiight, like I haven't heard that before."

His frown deepens. "I'm Chief Unser, what's your name?"

I cock my head and study him. His tone is calm and curious, and even though he introduced himself as the chief, it wasn't with any strength or authority behind it. I feel my defenses start to shake and weaken a little bit.

Unser sighs, "Ok, no name for you. How about you let me help you get to where you're goin?"

I bite my lip and look away from him for the first time. I look around, what must be Main Street. I have two options here. One, I can go out on a limb, and let him help me. Or two, I can keep wandering around this town, for who knows how long, searching for someone I'm not even sure is here anymore, or even alive.

If I go with him, and he tries something, then I'll have to defend myself. And since he's the Chief, I'll probably have to kill him since the whole department; even though it's probably five guys, they'll still be after me, and I really don't need that shit.

Then again if I don't go with him, I might pass the hell out in the middle of the road, and who knows who will find me. Since I don't really have the drive to get where I'm going, plus I'm really tired, and I just have a slight determination to get to my father, because it's what my mother wanted.

I squeeze my eyes shut, and take a deep breath before looking back at the chief. "You know where…Shit what's it called…I don't know, but it's a garage. You know what I'm sayin?"

Unser looks at me surprised, and then motions to my clothes. "You aren't their type sweetheart. And honestly, you should stay away from them."

I stand up fully, and glare at him. It's ineffective because he can't see my eyes, but whatever. "I'm not your sweetheart, or your honey, so cut that shit out." I spit at him, and he looks surprised. "I'll decide who will come near me, not you old man. So you know where the fuck the garage is?" I almost shout.

Unser nods, "Alright, I'll drive you over swee…" he trails off and clears his throat

"Drive? No, I'll walk." I say adamantly, not about to get in the car with him.

"It's about five miles." He tells me

I shake my head, "Fuck, a bus?"

"No buses today, sorry."

"Fuckin small ass town, Charming my ass." I grumble

Unser chuckles lightly, "Come on, I'll drive you over, and if you decide to leave I'll bring you right back." He says sweeping his hand towards the opposite side of the street.

I follow his hand motion and scowl, as I wonder why I would decide to leave. Across the street is not only his cop car, but the police station. With a bunch of uniformed cops standing out front, watching us. Actually watching me.

I sigh really hating this. "I'm riding up front._" And if you even try to touch me I'll beat the fuck outta you, grandpa or not._

Unser raises his eyebrows, "Grandpa?"

I ignore him, acting like my filter isn't all kinds of fucked and give him a wide birth as I walk to the edge of the sidewalk, before walking across the street. My knee gives out as I'm about half way across, and I almost fall on my face. I can feel the chief's body heat, which tells me he's far to close. So I suck it up, and keep walking, only faster this time. When I reach his cruiser, I grab the passenger door handle to open it, only to bite my lip so hard I immediately taste blood, as a sharp shooting pain flares and burns up my arm.

"You alright? You look really pale." Unser says from the front of the car.

"Fine." I say through gritted teeth, as I motion with my other hand for him to open the doors.

After Unser opens his door and sits in the drivers' seat, he opens my door from the inside. I stand there leaning my weight on the door, delaying getting in with him. I look up and down the street, and see some random people watching me. I sigh roughly, before slowly crouching down, and slipping into the passenger seat. I quickly close and lock the door behind me, before putting my back to it, and watching Unser, with a hand hidden in my pocket holding my knife.

He looks at me sadly, "Nothing is gonna happen, I'm not gonna hurt you."

I don't acknowledge his words, or the sincerity that goes with them, I just keep staring at him, with my hood covering my eyes. I'm focused on his whole body, waiting for any signal that he might switch from a do-gooder police chief to a creepy old man who only wants one thing.

Unser sighs and it's a sad sound, before starting the car and driving off. I don't put my seat belt on, and he doesn't seem to have an issue with it. The only noise in the car is the occasion word and static on the police radio, but I tune that out and focus on his breaths, because if he gets excited suddenly his breathing will be that first clue.

My whole body is wound tightly, with aches and pains slowly making themselves known. I ignore it though, because there's no time to dwell. If I take my eye of the situation, it could cost me.

Unser suddenly moves his hand and I push my body back hard against the door, ignoring the flare of pain, and pull the knife out.

"Teller-Morrow Automotive." He says while flourishing his hand around.

It's then that I notice that the car is stopped, and I quickly tuck my knife out of sight. I'm not sure if he saw it or not, since he wasn't watching me, but looking out the window. I quickly notice that there's really no way for me to safely get out of the car.

If I turn and open the door, then I chance exposing my back to him. And if I just put my hand behind my back for the handle, I'd be dropping my knife. I can probably over power him, since he's a small guy and old, but I'm not certain. I'm scrappy, and I fight very dirty. So I take the chance, drop my knife in my pocket, and slip my wrist that doesn't burn, behind me and pull the handle quickly.

I barely catch myself, as I fall backwards out of the car. I stumble to my feet as I quickly wrap my hand back around my knife, then tilt my head down and shake my hood into place. I stand there trying to catch my breath, as my eyes roam around the lot.

There are a lot of motorcycles, and they're all lined up off to the side, shining proudly in the sunlight. I quickly spot the garage, with the bay doors open, and I can just make out a few guys working on different vehicles. There's even more bikes and cars parked off in the distance behind the garage. They look cared for, just not as much so as the ones over to my left.

A little bit behind those sparkly bikes, is another building, but I'm not sure what it is. There's a sign that says 'Son's Of Anarchy, Motorcycle Club.' I cock my head and look at this little building, as I remember my mom telling me my dad is a motorcycle enthusiast. I feel the urge to snort, at how much of an understatement that is. Because this 'Teller-Morrow' whatever the fuck, is obviously the home of a biker gang.

"Hey chief, what's up?" I hear a male voice say close by. The voice isn't very deep, or rough like some guys, it's more laid back and almost kind. I turn my head, to look at the speaker and narrow my eyes at him,

Greasy blonde, almost shoulder length hair, and electric blue eyes are staring at me. I immediately glare at his curious look, which is lost on him since my hood is covering most of my face. I size him up, at maybe six feet tall, and it's hard to get a read on his body type because of his baggy clothes. He's either muscular and trying to hide it, or he's more skinny with less muscle and trying to look tougher.

He's wearing a mechanics shirt, that's light blue and says Jax, on one side. I'm willing to bet, that he has some type of weapon on him. I'm not sure why I think this, since there are no obvious signs that he's carrying. Something just screams false sense of security to me. He looks and seems like an ok and nice guy, yet I don't want him near me.

"I just came through to give this one a lift." Unser answers while tilting his head at me.

I'm watching this Jax guy, and at Unser's words, the already sparked curiosity of his amplifies. I tense a bit and clench my knife.

"Oh really?" Jax says with raised eyebrows. "So what'd this little shit do, and why'd you bring the little prick to us?"

My upper lip curls at him, but I don't say anything, as we're in a stare down, although he doesn't really know it.

"I uh, don't actually know why we're here." Unser says and turns to look at me.

Jax turns to the cop, "How do you not know?" he asks confused

I roll my eyes at how stupid this all seems. "Because it isn't his business." I tell them both.

Jax snaps his head over to look at me. "You brought a chick here?" he asks incredulously, while taking a step towards me. I tense, and take a step back before stopping my self. Jax stops and cocks his head at me. He licks his lips, and smiles. "So what can I help ya with, darlin'?"

I sneer at him, not missing his little flirting tactics. "Sorry, I ain't here for you, Blondie."

Jax frowns, "I-."

I cut him off, "I'm looking for Alex Trager, you know him?" I ask civilly

"Alex?" he ask confused, "Oh, you mean Tig?"

I cock my head, "Tig? What the fuck is a Tig?" I say without thinking

Jax smirks at me and shakes his head. "Look, Sweetheart, if you hooked up with Tig, and are thinkin of big dreams and wedding plans, you should just leave now and save yourself the embarrassment."

I cock my head even further, and my hood slips back a bit, so I tilt my head back so it falls completely.

"Jesus Christ, are you even legal? I swear to fuckin god, man, Tig and his fuckin weird ass fetishes. I mean damn, I've seen and heard him talk about crazy shit, but me and Clay both told him no underage girls that can come back and hurt the club!" Jax rants pointing at me.

I roll my eyes, "Is Alex, I mean Tig, is he here then?" I ask annoyed that Jax is obviously younger than my dad, yet he thinks he has some authority to tell him what to do. I mean who does this asshole think he is?

Jax looks at me like I'm an idiot, before looking at Unser, who shrugs and stares back at him.

"Hello!" I say to get their attention, and once I have it I continue. "If you won't go get him, then I'll just go and look for him myself. Although I don't know what he looks like." I add as an after thought with a slight frown.

"Kinky sex games with Tig? Darlin you could do a lot better. I'm not sure how old you are but you look anywhere from barely legal, in your late teens or maybe even early twenties. It's funny 'cause I can usually tell right off." Jax says frowning

I sigh roughly, feeling beyond exhausted. "I need to talk to him, it's very important."

"A'ight." Jax says with a shrug before walking away.

"How old are you?" Unser asks me a few minutes later, as I act like I'm staring down at my black leather boots, which are mostly hidden under my long jeans, but I'm really watching the lot.

I shake my head and sigh, not answering him.

Unser sighs, "Right, its best I don't know, because I don't need to arrest one of the club's guys."

"Who's getting arrested?" I hear a deep voice ask, as I smell smoke. I look up to see an older guy, with blondish gray hair, with sun glasses on, smoking a cigar. "What's with the girl?"

There's a woman with him, she has brown hair and thick blonde highlights, showing off her body in a tight top and tighter jeans. Both of them are smoking, and looking at me.

I suppress the urge to squirm under the attention, as I start to really wish I hadn't come here. "Mistake." I mumble, as I pull my hood up with my right hand, before turning on my heel.

Just as I'm about to walk away I hear a Scottish accent call out loudly. "Yo, Jackie-Boy, what's goin on?"

"Some bitch is here to see me." A rough voice answers back, but it's definitely not Jax, who I can only assume is 'Jackie-Boy'. I freeze, and spin back around, only this time I can't see because my hood is to far down. I take a deep breath before lifting my hood completely.

I blink, unsure of which one is Tig. Since there are two guys with dark brown hair standing near the smoking couple, and they both have sun glasses on. "Wh…." I trail off as my voice is barely a whisper. I look at these two guys again, wondering which one is my dad. It'd be easier if they were wearing work shirts like Jax, but they're both wearing black leather vests, with patches on them. They look like they could be brothers.

"Darlin' you wanted to see Tig and here he is." Jax says sweeping his hand towards the two dark haired guys, as another guy jogs over.

"What's going on?" the new guy asks. He has a Mohawk, with tattoos on each side of it. There is another guy with him, he has sandy blonde hair and looks younger than me.

"We were about to find out if your retarded ass didn't come and interrupt." The rough voice says, but I miss who spoke, as I was looking at the two younger guys.

I clear my throat as I turn my attention back to the two guys, only to see some other guy near them. This one has a pot belly and very curly hair. I shake my head. "Which one of you is Tig?" I ask calmly as I feel my body start to shake.

"Goddamnit Tig!" The older guy with the cigar spits, pointing at the two guys. "What did I tell you about underage pussy? Huh? How many times do I gotta tell you to cover your fuckin tracks with that shit." He shakes his head. "And Juice gets the rap for being a retard." He says pointing at the young guys.

I turn my head to look at them, as I now know that Mohawk is really Juice. It's nice to know some names to the faces so I can try and straighten this shit all out.

"She looks familiar, but I don't know." I hear Tig's rough voice say.

I snap my head over to the two guys, but can't tell which spoke and which didn't. I sigh as my head starts pounding, as I lift my hand to rub my forehead I hear a throat clear, and open my eyes that I didn't realize were shut.

One of the dark haired guys is holding a gun at his side. "Put the fuckin knife down."

I blink, "Tig?" I ask the guy with the gun; wanting to be sure it was really him saying that.

"Put the knife down." He says roughly.

"What?" I ask, totally confused

"The knife, put it the fuck down, now." Tig says tilting his head at mine.

I cock my head as I pull my eyes away from his face, and look up. Sure enough, in my hand that's rubbing my forehead is not only my sleeve, but my knife. I didn't even notice I pulled it. "I can't." I say looking at him.

Tig lifts the gun and points it at my face before cocking it, but I don't even blink. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Bitch? Don't you see the gun, don't you get that I'm gonna shoot you?" he says confused and angry.

"So?" I say before I can stop myself, with a shrug. Everyone's eyes focus on me, confused by my reaction. I lower my arm, and put the knife in my pocket, but Tig steps up to me.

"Nope, hand it over." He says hold his free hand out.

"Tig, back off and leave her alone." Jax says, but Tig doesn't listen.

"So you're Alex Trager?" I ask

Tig still has his shades on, but I can tell he's pissed, aside from the gun. It's in his posture. "Who wants to know?"

"I do." I say lifting my chin, not scared of his gruff tone, or his gun.

Tig pushes his sunglasses up his forehead into his hair, as he takes a step closer. "And who the fuck are you?" he grounds out, while glaring at me.

"I'm your daughter." I say confidently

His glare slips and he blinks a few times, but doesn't drop the gun.

"A little over seventeen years ago-." I start

"Nope, no, no." Tig says shaking his head and finger at me, as he puts the gun away. "I don't have any kids."

I raise my eyebrows, "Yeah, you do."

"No, I don't. And if you're so sure I'm your daddy, then where's your mommy to confirm this shit?" He asks

I can see everyone around us, studying my face then Tig's looking for similarities. But there really isn't any, except the eyes and the hair color.

"A little over seventeen years ago, you met Cassie, at a concert. She loved your bike, and you liked how much fun she was. The two of you spent a few weeks together, before splitting ways. Nine months later, she gave birth to me, your daughter." I explain, while Tig looks at me confused.

I roll my eyes, "My mom's hair is blonde. Lighter than Jax's, and pin straight. She has big chocolate brown eyes. She's all about having fun, making the simplest shit entertaining. And when you two were together, she got a tattoo on the inside of her wrist…" I trail off as I feel my emotions wanting to run the show.

"A bird that she created and colored blue…" Tig says but trails off looking at me oddly. "She called it a Trager."

"She called it a Trager." We both say at the same time, while staring at each other.

"Tig's a dad? He has a _Daughter_?" someone says amused and disbelieving, breaking us from our stare after a few minutes.

Tig blinks, and shakes his head. "No, I don't."

"You wanna do a DNA test? That's fine but it'll just be a waste, and tell you what I already did." I say with a shrug

"We don't need a DNA test, there's no way your mine." He says to me

I cock my head at him. "No way I'm yours? Are you trying to say you don't know my mom? Because I'm pretty sure you just proved that you do."

Tig's narrows his eyes at me. "I didn't say I didn't know her. But just because I fucked her back then don't make me shit to you." He says aggressively

"I said that you're my father. I didn't say that meant shit, now did I?" I say raising my eyebrows at him.

A throat clears, "Darlin' you don't look a thing like Tig." Jax points out

"Yeah, you look sweet and cute." I hear to my left, seeing Juice's mouth move with the words

"Maybe your mom was mistaken." Jax finishes with a shrug.

I look down and take a deep breath, "Mistaken? Fuckin_ mistaken_?" I ask before looking back up at all of them pissed off. "My mom wasn't mistaken; she was a hippie not a fuckin whore." I hiss at them

I had heard some gasps as I looked up but I don't know what for. And now everyone's staring at me intrigued. I don't really care what their issues are, but I'm not going to let them talk shit about my mom.

Tig glares and takes another step closer to me. "You sure about that? Because as I remember, your mom loved to be fucked, especially when-"

I take a step closer, and cut him off. "Would you like to be able to remember what it feels like to get your ass kicked by your own daughter?" I ask venomously

Tig steps right into my face. "Feel free to try, 'cause I got no problem beatin your ass, and you ain't my kid." He snarls.

I don't move a muscle, or even blink. I just keep glaring right back at the bastard. Not backing down, but standing my ground, unfazed.

I hear a loud snort. "Like hell she ain't yer kid." The Scottish guy says

Tig makes a rough noise in his throat, "Stay outta this, Chibs."

Another snort, "Leave ye alone to fight yer daughter? I don't think so Brother."

"She ain't mine." Tig grounds out.

An arm is slung around Tig's shoulders, "Aye she is brother, and if ye just take a good look ya'd see it."

I adjust my stance so I can be ready if it's some sort of trick and both of them are going to jump me. The other dark haired guy with the Scottish accent, Chibs, is standing next to Tig with what looks like a solid hold on his shoulders. Although Tig isn't trying to move, yet.

Tig snorts now. "I'm lookin and I don't see anything different." He says while looking at my face.

Chibs sighs as he pushes his sunglasses up high on his head, making his hair stick up and look crazy. "Look at her eyes." He says and Tig squints his eyes studying mine, while I dare him to make a move, with my eyes.

Tig suddenly shakes his head sharply, "Fuck no." he says and takes a step back, Or tries to, as Chibs pulls him back into place.

"Aye ya stubborn asshole, that glare looks mighty familiar now doesn't it?" Chibs says to him. "I've always wanted to say this..." he removes his arm from Tig's shoulders. "Tig ya _ARE_ the father." Chibs says as he acts like he opens an envelope. Then he laughs, and a few others join in.

Chibs' laughter dies down, but he smiles as he turns to me. "Sorry Darlin', looks like yer right, and this is yer ol' man." He says motioning to a disbelieving Tig.

I blink as I see Chibs' face, for really the first time. "I bet he's from Glasgow." I think to myself, but end up saying out loud.

Chibs nods, "Aye, I am. An' they loved me so much they gave me a gift." He says running his thumb over his scars.

"I didn-." I start but get cut off as Tig comes back into my face.

"What do you want? Money?" He questions, aggressively curious.

"I don't want anything."

He narrows his eyes, "Like fuck you don't. Why are you here?"

"My mom told me to come to you." I say, hating that my voice sounds wobbly.

His eyes sharpen clearly spotting a weakness. "And why would she tell you to come to me after… how ever many years?"

"She said…" I clear my throat. "She said that if it got… uh that I should find you." I say, as I feel my emotions trying to crawl out of their box.

"If what got… what?" he asks me

"That's enough, Tig." I hear a strong feminine voice say. "Let's all go inside." She continues, as she steps up to Tig and I.

"She's not going in there." Tig says to her, pointing at me.

She raises her eyebrows, "You gonna stop me from walkin in there with her? Nah, I didn't think so." She says to him, before turning to me. "Hi sweetheart, I'm Gemma. And you are…?"

I look at Tig before looking back at her. "Skylar Trager."

"Fuckin' bullshit." Tig says before turning and walking away.

I sigh and shake my head. See what happens when you're forced to meet your father.

**A/N- So that's chapter 1, and I'm very curious and eager to know what anyone thinks? And if you thought it was Tig who's her dad. I love reviews, since they keep me motivated. So review and let me know what you think...  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Underneath

**A/N- Thank you all for the reviews! i can't believe how many i got for just the first chap, THANKS!**

**Shout out to Lauren (Bad Company) who makes sure that you all can understand what the fuck i'm writing. She's fuckin awesome!**

**When you see -TFTBC- It just means a scene break. And i'm trying something totally different for me, writing in a third person POV. It's a first for me, so I hope it's not too confusing or dumb sounding!  
**

**I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE! Everything you do, belongs to the evil genius, Kurt Sutter...  
**

**Chapter 2- Underneath**

As I watch Tig, my father, walk away leaving me with a group of strangers, I clench my hand into a fist. I get that it can't be easy to have a daughter show up suddenly, but this isn't exactly easy for me either. I frown, as my hand connects with my own flesh and the fabric of my hoodie. I look down and blink; I must have released my hold on my knife, sometime after I put it back in my pocket.

_Why did I do that? I can't trust anyone, anymore, that's been proven. So why would I chance putting my only real defense down around these strangers?_ I question myself, before looking at all of them.

The guys are all in jeans, and t shirts. A few are wearing work shirts, but most are wearing leather vests. The guy with the Mohawk, Juice, isn't the only one with tattoos; they all seem to have quite a few. They all give off the vibe of being able to handle just about anything that could possibly happen. Almost like they dare anyone and everyone to try and fuck with them.

I cock my head as I stare at the whole group. I'm so use to the opposite of what they are all projecting. I'm use to nice, normal looking average Joes who have the air of belonging, but aren't anything like what you expected; they're wolves in sheep's clothing. These Charming guys seem to have a dangerous and aggressive edge that seems to surround them all.

_Maybe they're the good guys, and they'll protect me._ I think wistfully. I realize then that, that's why I must have dropped my knife. My subconscious must have thought it out, before I could fully grasp the idea. It stands to reason that if I'm hurt by the average guys that blend in with society, then the outcasts would keep me safe.

I shake my head at myself, _No I'll keep myself safe, I'm the only one I can depend on._

"Let's go sit down, Sweetheart." Gemma says to me.

I look over at her. "I'm fine with standing." I say lying, all I really want is to find somewhere and just sit. I don't care where, as long as I'm off my feet, and hopefully the headache will go away.

She narrows her eyes. "You don't look so good, you're really pale." She says as she puts her arm around my shoulders.

I frown at her, while suppressing the urge to wince, but don't step back. "I'm fine." It's another lie, my headache just keeps getting worse, and all I honestly want to do is sleep.

"Well if you're fine, then there's no harm in sitting down, now is there?" Gemma says and starts walking, guiding me since I'm under her arm, towards the building that isn't the garage.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I try to keep up with her.

"The clubhouse. I'll warn you now though, it doesn't smell to good in there." She says shaking her head, like a mother who disapproves of her child's messy bedroom. "Wayne thanks for bringing Skylar here, we'll see you later." Gemma says over her shoulder as the cop tries to follow along.

When I see Unser turn back to his car, not looking too happy about it, I also see all the guys following us. I tense, before stepping out from under Gemma's arm and putting some space between them and me, with my back towards the bikes, facing them head on.

The guys all stop, as does Gemma, and look at me curiously. Chibs cocks his head at me, before nodding and walking into their clubhouse. All the guys follow his lead, but Gemma stays outside and walks closer to me, with a frown on her face.

"I know they look like mean assholes, and they can be. But they won't hurt you sweetie." She says before putting her arm back around my shoulders and steering me to the clubhouse.

Gemma sounds so sure of this, that I believe it, before coming to my senses. I frown at her. "What makes you think they won't?" I ask disbelieving and sounding like a bitch.

Gemma looks at my face seriously. "You really are Tig's kid." She says with a slight smile, as we walk through a doorway.

I cock my head. "What does that mean?" I ask glancing around. It looks just like a bar, and Gemma was right, it smells really weird inside.

"Tig's a paranoid asshole; looks like you are too." The older guy that had the cigar says, as he sits on a bar stool next to the guy with the pot belly.

I narrow my eyes at him. "It's not paranoia when shit's usually fucked up." I say defensively. "And FYI, I prefer 'bitch' not 'asshole'." I add as I pull back from under Gemma's arm, and sit in a chair near the door, just in case I need to leave quickly.

The cigar guy smiles a little, and points at me. "You're a chip off the ol' block"

I shrug, "I wouldn't know, but my mom always said I have some Trager traits."

Gemma cocks her head, "Which ones?"

"Well…" I trail off as I see the young blonde guy hand the two guys sitting at the bar, drinks. Neither guy says anything or even acknowledges him; they just accept their drinks and stay focused on me.

The guy that had the cigar raises his eyebrows at me. "What?"

I raise my eyebrow, "That was pretty fuckin rude. He went out of his way to get you two drinks, when you're sitting right there at the bar, and you didn't even acknowledge him for it."

The room breaks out into low laughs, as the blonde guy smiles sheepishly at me. I frown confused, but quickly replace it with a glare.

"It's his job to do that, he's our Prospect." Jax says from the other side of the pool table, as Chibs nods along, next to him.

"Prospect? How is he a Pros…" I trail off as I look around the room and at the guys. "Oh, you mean like he's a Prospect for your club?"

Chibs gives me a smile, "Aye, exactly Darlin'."

"How sure are we that she's Tig's?" Juice asks from the other side of Jax. I cock my head at him, as Jax looks at him and shakes his head.

"Did ya not see the glare? You shouldn't have a problem recognizing it, since Tig glares at you all the time." Jax says to Juice

Juice shakes his head. "No I saw it. It's just that she's so nice, sticking up for Half-Sack like that. And look at her face, she's clearly not crazy. She seems smart too, since she got the whole prospect for the club thing quickly." He says shrugging

I clear my throat. "She has a name, ya know."

Juice smiles at me. "Sorry… Uh what's your name again?" he asks

"Her name's Skylar, ya Muppet." Chibs says smacking him on the back of the head.

"Sorry Hun, you don't know who everyone is." Gemma says before walking over to the cigar guy. "This is my husband, Clay." She says putting her arm around his shoulder, as he nods his head at me.

"This is Bobby." She continues and the guy with the pot belly lifts his drink in the air, tilting it towards me.

The young blonde guy walks out from behind the bar and starts walking towards me, but I tense so he stops a few feet from me. "Thanks." He says with a slight blush, holding out a bottle of water to me.

I shrug, "Thank you." I say taking the water from him. I start to open it, but stop as the pain that has been in my arm flares again. I frown and sit the water on the floor next to my chair.

Gemma gives me a curious look, but keeps going with the introductions. "That's Chibs, Juice and my son Jax." She points over at them and I nod. "Some of the guys aren't here right now, but you can meet them later. So what else did you get from Tig?"

I shrug. "Well my mom always said I got his eyes, which you all have noticed, and his hair color." They all nod. "She said I get my attitude from him."

"How so?" Clay asks

I bite my lip and look down at my black jeans, before looking up at them. "Well I have this problem with being told what to do. And I have a bad temper, so I get into trouble a lot." I say before shrugging again.

"That why you're here, to bring trouble to me and the club?" Tig says making me jump. He's standing in the hallway, watching me; he must have come in a back door or something, as I have no clue when he came in.

I shake my head. "No, I didn't intend to ever come here." I say looking at the door.

"You belong here sweetie." Gemma says, and I give her a questioning look. "You're family, not a problem." She says with a smile.

_How could I be family to them?_ I think, as I feel my eyes start to drift shut, but I quickly open them.

"You don't know if she's a problem or not, Gem. There's gotta be some reason she's here, and I'm gonna find out." Tig says roughly

"Calm down, Tig. She's your daughter for Christ sakes, just let the girl be for a while." Gemma says to him

"She is _not_ my daughter. I _don't_ have any kids." I hear him say back as my eyes drift shut again, but I can't make them open as sleep creeps up on me.

**-TFTBC-**

The men of SAMCRO were in various states of astonishment, because no one could believe Tig had a kid. They're all use to the twisted, rude, crass, and mean Sergeant at Arms having no ties to anyone but the club. But to see this girl, Skylar, so wary and defensive had thrown them.

When Jax had walked out to see why Unser was at the shop, and who his guest was, he hadn't expected it to be Tig's anything, let alone his daughter. He could tell from a distance that the hooded guest was tense, just waiting on something, but he didn't know what.

He had assumed the hooded figure was a guy. A relatively short guy, but a guy none the less. But when he heard the voice that had floated out from underneath that hood, it had shaken him. It was a soft feminine voice that had a strong biting anger underneath. Jax couldn't place it exactly, but there was something fragile and weakened about her, yet a certain kind of strength he had never seen before.

Then she pulled her hood back, and it confused everyone. There she was, stating that the sick fuck they all put up with on a daily basis, Tig, is her dad. Yet she looks sweet and gentle; her pale face appearing soft and unaffected by make up or the world. Her eyes the same shade as Tig's as well as her hair color, but that didn't necessarily mean anything.

But then she had glared, daring them to say anything else about her mother and to see what would happen. Such a seemingly innocent girl glared exactly like the cold hearted bastard they all call brother. Even if a DNA test said she wasn't Tig's, none of the guys would believe it. That particular glare is something that all of them have seen many times, each and every day.

What was worrying the guys was that something was clearly wrong with Skylar. None of them had missed the way her eyes had strayed around the lot, searching for threats. Or the way she tensed whenever anyone got too close. At first it was all chalked up to her being nervous about being around the club, but she showed she had back bone just like her dad, and didn't just stay quiet.

Not only did she keep tensing when people were too close, but she didn't want her back to anyone. She kept moving slightly, angling her body so that no one could sneak up behind her. Now the guys were at a loss, because as Tig and Gemma argue back and forth about Skylar, she falls asleep in her chair. Her eyes had drifted and she'd quickly blink herself awake, but this time she was out, not even slightly affected by the conversation going on about her.

"You think she's on something?" Juice asks suddenly

Jax and Chibs turn toward him with scowls on their faces.

"What the hell ya talkin bout Juice?" Chibs asks

"Well it's just…" Juice runs a hand over his head. "She's all tense and jumpy, and paranoid, ya know? And now she just passed out, out of no where? It just seems weird. Maybe she needs another hit of whatever she's on?"

Jax shakes his head. "No, you idiot, she's not showing signs of drug withdrawal."

"Well then what's wrong with her?" Juice asks confused

"Someone hurt her." Chibs says, stating what they all have been thinking but unwilling to voice.

Juice turns toward Skylar and studies her face before frowning and looking back at the guys. "There's no sign anyone hurt her, look at her face. There isn't one mark on her skin."

Chibs shakes his head at Juice, as Jax looks at Skylar. "Someone could have hurt her in the past, jus-."

As Chibs is speaking, and while Jax is looking at her, Skylar shifts in her sleep and props her head on her hand. As she does that, her oversized sleeve falls back and exposes her wrist.

"Holy shit!" Jax says cutting him off.

Chibs turns to Jax, "What is it Jackie-Boy?"

"I think you need to take a look at her, man" Jax says tilting his head towards the sleeping Skylar.

Chibs follows his nod and looks at her with a frown. "She's sleepin, what am I suppose to… she's been hurt like this the whole time." He says surprised as he takes notice of her wrist, before walking over to her.

"Hey, Asshole, why don't ya quit arguin and come check on yer daughter." Chibs says as he passes Tig on his way to Skylar.

Tig frowns, "How many times do I gotta-."

Gemma cuts him off by gasping. "What happened to her?" she asks walking over to where Chibs is standing in front of the sleeping girl.

Chibs shakes his head, not answering as he looks over her wrist. The skin is a mix of colors, black, blue, purple, red, and pink, all the way to her elbow, and seemingly continues up. But the attention grabber for the Scotsmen is the wide raw indentation that has left dried blood in streaks down her arm.

As he gently touches her arm with his fingertips to check out the swelling, he's suddenly thrown backwards by a punch to the face, and kick to the leg. He doesn't get the chance to see who hit him before his legs are swiped out from under him and he falls on his ass.

The guys and Gemma all watch shocked, as Skylar wakes up and attacks Chibs. Quickly punching, kicking and then taking his legs out from under him, before jumping on top of him with her knife poised at his throat.

"Who do you think you are? What makes you think you have the _right_, to touch me?" She growls in Chibs face.

Chibs while trying to catch his breath looks up at her and frowns. Her eyes are filled with rage, but she doesn't seem to be able to see what's right in front of her, almost as if she's dazed. "I-."

She presses the knife down a bit more. "Shut the fuck up." She hisses

Tig had, had enough and put his beer down on the bar, before walking up behind her. He makes eye contact with Chibs, before putting his arms around Skylar's neck and pulling her off him quickly.

Tig grunts as Skylar starts bucking and flailing around, desperate to get free. "Calm the fuck down." He says to her

"No, let me down." She says trying to pull his arms off her neck.

Tig frowns and increases the pressure to show her that he's serious and that she needs to calm down.

"No, no, no." she starts saying, as her knife finally drops from her hand and makes a low thump against the floor. "NO! Don't touch me, leave me alone. NO!" She says as her wiggling slows before stopping altogether as she slumps in Tig's arms.

Chibs shakes his head disapprovingly at Tig. "Ya shouldn't have done that."

Tig gives him a glare as he sits the now unconscious Skylar back in her chair. "A'ight next time I'll just watch you bleed out then."

"She didn't know where she was or what she was doin', ya idiot! I could have tried to talk to her and get her to snap outta it. You didn't need to choke her out." He says before crouching in front of the girl again with a frown.

Tig doesn't say anything, just goes over and picks up her knife and puts it in his pocket.

"Chibs, what's wrong with her arm?" Gemma asks him as she kneels down next them.

Chibs clears his throat before whispering to her. "It looks like she was tied up, and the rope dug into her skin."

She frowns at his words as she looks at the girl's wrist. "What about her other arm? She had trouble opening that bottle of water." she whispers to him

He nods, and slowly moves the sleeve of Skylar's hoodie back on her left wrist. As he exposes it, he recoils with a wince. "Shite, this is not good." He whispers roughly

Gemma raises her eyebrows. "What is it?" she asks trying to move around Chibs since he's blocking everyone out with his body.

He shakes his head, and swallows, before moving back to show Gemma.

"Oh….Fuck!" she hisses. "We need to get her to the hospital."

"The hospital?" Tig asks from the bar. "What the fuck does she need the hospital for? Just fix her up Chibs." He says with a wave of his hand

Gemma turns with a scowl and glares at him. "Come take a look at her." She says in a commanding voice.

"Aye, come look. This is beyond me, Tigger."

Tig frowns and gets up to walk over, along with Clay and Bobby. Jax and Juice are curious and walk over to the other side of Chibs, as Half-Sack leans over the pool table to get a look.

The guys all wince when they see the girl's arm. It's like the other one, all bruised and with the indentation, but there is a huge difference between her left and right wrists, most notably is that one has the bone sticking out of the skin. It looks painful, with her pure white bone sticking through skin that is all shades of bruising.

"Does she have any ID?" Clay asks

Chibs shrugs before gently digging into her hoodie pocket, but shakes his head as he comes up empty. He lifts up her hoodie, and tries her front jean pockets. No go, on the first one, but then he pulls out a driver's license from the second pocket. He nods and hands it over to Clay.

"Skylar Trager, Sixteen, closer to seventeen, From Oregon." Clay reads, before handing it to Juice. "Find out anything you can about her, and who could have done this." He orders

Juice nods, accepting the license before reluctantly pulling himself away from the injured girl, and to his lap top.

"Ok boys, pick her up and bring her to my car." Gemma says as she stands up and goes to the clubhouse door, holding it open.

"Wait, I wanna go too." Juice says from behind his computer.

Clay nods, "Get us some information then bring it to the hospital." He says and Juice nods with a frown.

Chibs and Jax have a difficult time picking up Skylar. It's not that she's heavy; it's that they're trying to be careful of her broken wrist. As well as any other injuries she may have. They finally pick her up, and maneuver out the door and towards Gemma's car safely.

"How could she be hurt so bad, and not show it?" Half-Sack asks no one in particular.

Clay shakes his head, as he watches them load her into the back of his wife's car. "Looks like she got more from Tig than just his glare and attitude, Girl's tough." He says before turning for his bike.

Tig watches from his bike as Jax and Chibs put the girl in Gemma's car. His face is in an angry frown, as Bobby sits on his own bike near Tig's looking uncharacteristically angry.

"I don't have a good feeling about this brother." Bobby tells him, as they watch Gemma get into her car and drive off.

"Me either." Tig mutters, but Bobby doesn't hear him, as he starts his bike.

**-TFTBC-**

As Gemma pulls into a parking spot in front of St. Thomas Hospital, she hurries out of the car, to the back door and opens it, checking on Skylar to make sure she's ok. The whole ride over, she kept glancing over her shoulder to peek at the still unconscious girl, with worry. The sound of motorcycles brings Gemma's head up and out of the car, before she quickly waves the guys over.

No one says anything as Chibs and Jax take up the positions they used to get Skylar into the car, and lift her out before walking up and into the hospital. As everyone moves inside, and Bobby heads to the nurses station to tell them about Skylar's injuries, while Chibs and Jax continue holding her, and Clay looks down at her with a curious expression, Gemma pulls Tig and Half-Sack aside.

"Prospect I want you to take her backpack off her, and bring it over to me." She says and he goes over and starts talking to the other guys. "Now what do you remember about her mom?"

Tig shrugs, "She had a great set of tits and an amazing ass."

Gemma sighs. "Useful things, Tig, like is she the type of person to hurt her kid?"

Another shrug, "I don't know. Don't look at me like that, we spent most of our time fuckin or listening to music, or fuckin while listening to music." He says when she glares at him.

She shakes her head. "Don't you get it? She has no one but us." Gemma says pointing at Skylar

Tig takes a step back and holds his hands up. "She doesn't have me, I'm nothing to her."

"You may be nothing to her now, and for the last sixteen years, but you need to be." She says and he looks confused. "Someone tied her up, Tig. Someone broke her wrist like that, on purpose. Could it have been her mom?"

Tig shakes his head. "No, she was fun and happy. She isn't the type to hit a kid." he says as Half-Sack comes over with Skylar's backpack.

"Thanks." Gemma says to the Prospect. "Was she the type to let just anyone come around her kid?"

"I don't know." Tig says and gets another glare. "What? How would I know? It's not like I've seen her within the last, however the fuck long it's been."

Gemma nods at him before looking at Skylar with a frown. "Why would someone hurt her like that? _Who _would hurt her like that?"

Just then some nurses roll a stretcher out, and Chib and Jax place Skylar on it, before the nurses shoo them back and away. The change in position must disturb her, as Skylar suddenly snaps awake and tries to get up. The nurses hold her down, and she really starts to panic, despite her injuries, throwing both her fists out, and kicking.

A doctor comes up with a syringe in her hand and plunges it into Skylar's arm. "You fuckin bitch!" she hisses at the doctor. "Don't do this." She says looking to Gemma and the guys. "Don't let them take me, he'll find me. Please. Please, he'll find me…FUCKIN PLEASE!" she shouts desperately as her fighting slowly becomes messy and uncoordinated, before she collapses back on to the stretcher, unconscious once again.

"What'd I miss?" Juice asks as he joins everyone as the nurses and doctor roll Skylar down the hall.

Clay shakes his head at him. "What do you got?" he asks tilting his head towards the folder of papers in Juice's hand.

"I did the standard search on her-." Juice begins

A throat clears interrupting him. "I'm sorry, but you can't just stand here, you have to go to the waiting room. I can show you where it is." A nurse with a red mark on her cheek says.

"We know where it is. We need to be updated as soon as the doctor can tells us anything." Gemma tells the nurse

The nurse gulps, "Of… Of course." She says before hurrying away.

Luckily for the curious guys, the waiting room wasn't very far, just down a hallway and to the right. As everyone settles in the chairs close together, Gemma holds Skylar's backpack on her lap, trying to keep her mind from worrying too much.

"So your search on her…?" Clay prompts Juice.

He nods, "Right, my search. Well her name is Skylar Marie Trager, she was born on October twenty-second, 1992, to Cassandra Evans and Alex Trager." Juice says looking up from his papers at Tig.

"She was not." Tig grounds out.

Juice shrugs. "Your name is on her birth certificate, although not signed by you. Anyway, her middle name Marie comes from her grandmother. It-."

"The important shit, Juice, family history isn't important." Tig says

Juice nods as he flips through a few pages. "Ok, well she's outta school. She was-."

Tig frowns. "What do you mean outta school? She dropped out?"

"No, she graduated with honors last year. She actually got all these scholarship offers but for some reason she didn't go." Juice says shrugging again, then smiling. "I told you guys she was smart."

Clay shakes his head. "She said she gets into trouble a lot, so what kinda trouble we lookin at here?" he asks Juice, with raised eyebrows and a wave of his hand in the direction the nurses took Skylar.

Juice runs a hand over his Mohawk. "Well that's where it gets weird. See I found evidence that she was arrested, but there are no files on her arrests."

Jax cocks his head, "If you couldn't find files on her arrests, then how do you know she was arrested?" he asks Juice confused

"There are no actual charges or police reports of talking to her about anything. But when I searched her name in the police database, I got several hits. They only mention that she was brought it and what for, like from the arresting officers, but nothing else. Like I said, it's weird." Juice says with a shrug

"Aye, weird. What was she brought in on then?" Chibs asks

Juice laughs. "She got suspended a lot from school, like a lot, a lot. It makes me wonder how she could have graduated so early. All for fighting, but once for…" he trails off and flips through his papers again before nodding with a smile. "For destroying her principal's car with a baseball bat, when they asked her why she did it, she said, and I quote. 'It was a yellow car, fuckin yellow, I was sick of it hurting my eyes everyday I when came into school.'" He quotes with a laugh and big smile

"Was she arrested for that?" Gemma asks

Juice shakes his head. "Nah, apparently the principal was all set for her to work off the cost of the damage, but her step father came in and paid for the damage instead."

Gemma frowns, "Step father? You didn't mention anything about a step father."

Juice nods. "Well I would have, but Tig said family history wasn't important."

"What do you know about him? And what about her mom?" Gemma asks

"They got married when Skylar was ten; they live in a rich neighborhood-." Juice says

"Relay that shit later, back to her arrests." Clay says cutting him off.

"Right." Juice says with a nod. "Well they were like her suspensions, mostly fights. But a few times for shop lifting, and then she set some stuff on fire in a park or somewhere, a bunch a times. The fires were about two months ago, and then everything just stops."

"Also weird." Jax says

"Well, well, well, Arson, fighting, destruction of property, theft; too bad she ain't a guy or she'd be a good Son." Chibs says

Gemma shakes her head. "What'd she steal?"

"Uhh…" Juice trails off, searching through his papers again. "She stole a bunch of women's clothes, and then a different time she stole a bunch of electronics."

"You sure she never got charged for any of this shit?" Clay asks

Juice nods. "Yeah, I even rechecked it a few times. It's all odd, like she was arrested at the scenes but when she gets to the station, nothing. I think someone tried to hide that she was ever there, but they didn't do a good job."

"Why would-." Gemma starts but stops, and stands up, as the doctor from earlier comes into the waiting room, with a clipboard. Chibs, Jax and Juice all stand up as well when they see the doctor.

The Doctor looks at everyone, "Mr. Trager?" she asks

"What?" Tig says still sitting, as Clay, Bobby and Half-Sack stand as well

The doctor frowns at him. "I'm Dr. Johnson; I'm the doctor who examined your daughter."

Tig glares, "She's n-."

"How is she doin', Doc?" Gemma asks cutting off Tig's reply

Dr. Johnson frowns. "Not good I'm afraid, but at least she's sedated and doesn't have to deal with all the poking and prodding."

Tig finally joins everyone else and stands up with a frown on his face. "What do you mean, 'poking and prodding'? Just fix her wrist."

The doctor frowns and shakes her head. "She has worse problems than her wrist. What exactly happened to cause her these injuries?" she asks, her eyes sharply focused on Tig

He frowns. "How the fuck would I know she just showed up a few hours ago."

"What do you mean? I thought she was your daughter?" she asks

Tig shakes his head. "You thought-"

"Excuses us for a minute." Gemma says cutting Tig off again and pulling him aside by his arm.

The doctor nods, as Gemma drags Tig off into a far corner of the waiting room.

"What are we doing over here?" Tig asks

"You need to stop denying that Skylar's your daughter." She says

Tig scowls at her. "She's not."

Gemma sighs "Get our head outta your ass, Tig. That girl is yours, you know it, I know it, and all the guys know it. Be in denial later, but right now you need to play the father card."

His scowl deepens. "What the fuck is the father card?"

"It just means that you need to act like her dad right now."

He shakes his head. "But I'm_ not_ her dad."

Gemma takes a deep breath. "Yes, you are, and you can be in daddy denial later, But right now you need to man up and take care of that girl."

Tig glares. "Man up? You're fuckin kidding me right? You think callin me a pussy is gonna make me claim her?"

She shakes her head at him. "You are a pussy if you can't look out for your own daughter, especially when she needs you. She has no one, Tig. And if you're acting like you don't give a shit that someone hurt her, they'll think you did it." Gemma points out when Tig still looks unmoved

Tig looks out the window before sighing and looking back at Gemma. "She still ain't my kid." He says before walking back over to the doctor, with Gemma following.

"Sorry about that, you were saying doc?" Gemma asks

"I need Mr. Trager to sign off on surgery, as well as hopefully donate some blood." Dr. Johnson says

Tig frowns. "Surgery? What kind of surgery? And why do you need my blood? This is a fuckin hospital; don't you have tons of the shit laying around?"

"We do, but sometimes it's better for the patient to get blood from a relative, it makes it easier on the body. And at this point, your daughter could use all the help she can get."

Tig shakes his head. "I can'-." Gemma shoves him with her shoulder and he sighs roughly. "I can do that. What does she need surgery and blood for, her wrist?"

Dr. Johnson shakes her head. "Skylar is covered in contusions, so we checked everything to make sure we didn't miss anything. And it's a good thing we did, because she was clearly beaten pretty badly."

Gemma cocks her head at the doctor. "What are you avoiding? And Why?"

The doctor clears her throat. "She has ligature marks on both wrists, as well as the contusions and broken bone there. She also has a few broken ribs and more abrasions and bruises all over her body."

Tig narrows his eyes at the doctor, so Chibs jumps in. "None of that sounds like she needs surgery."

Dr. Johnson nods. "Aside from her wrist, we need to repair her spleen. It seems within whatever fight she was in, that her spleen took some damage to it, and she's bleeding internally. We don't know the exact length of damage to the organ, so we'll either have to stitch it up or remove it completely."

When no one says anything, but just keeps staring at her, the doctor becomes visibly nervous; smoothing down her scrubs and playing with the hospital badge on her white coat.

"Now it's not uncommon for a spleen injury when fighting, and you can live without it. The only real issue is that is sometimes you're prone to infections. But there's a chance that it's only a minimal tare, and we can stitch her up and she'll be good as new. We just need blood because she's lost a lot; What with the broken wrist, and the internal bleeding. And as we open her up, and work on her, we may encounter other issues, and extra blood is always good to have on stand by." The doctor rambles

Tig nods. "Do it then."

The doctor nods, and hands over a clip board. "I need you to sign these then."

Tig scowls and tares the clipboard out of her hand, before signing at the bottom of the page quickly without looking at it. "There." He says as he thrusts the paper back to her.

Dr. Johnson frowns and looks at Tig with uncertainty. "I, um… I need to talk to you."

He waves his hand out in front of him. "Well talk then."

She looks at everyone in the room, before turning back to him. "It's a personal and private thing."

Tig cocks his head. "You tryin to get me to fuck you while my daughter is about to have surgery?" he asks confused

All of SAMCRO and Gemma look at him surprised that he actually sounded like a parent there, but he doesn't realize it, as he's now glaring at the doctor.

Dr. Johnson blushes. "No… I no, I didn't mean it like that. It's about your daughter." She says all flustered.

Tig shrugs. "Well go ahead and tell us." He says crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure she'd appreciate it if just you and I spoke, and not everyone else knew since it's_ private_." She tells him

Tig glares at her. "Just say whatever it is, no one's leaving."

Dr. Johnson reluctantly nods. "Ok. See whenever a woman comes in with signs of a struggle, which she obviously has with all the contusions on her body, even her neck, and then the signs of being tied up as well. It's protocol to do a _full _exam." She says as if willing Tig to understand

Tig scowls and looks confused, as Gemma gasps. "She was…?" She asks hoarsely, unable to form the words.

The doctor nods with a deep frown. "I'm afraid so. There's actually bruising there as well as tarring. It looks as if it was repeatedly done to her. I'm sorry." she says gently

Chibs and Jax, upon hearing that start pacing aggressively. As Clay puts a comforting hand on Gemma's shoulder, she turns into him and puts her head on his shoulder. Half-Sack and Juice look confused. Bobby shakes his head and looks over at Tig, who hasn't moved or showed any signs of hearing the doctor's words.

"I'm confused; we already knew she was in some sort of fight from what you said before about her spleen." Juice says with a frown

Jax shakes his head, and walks over to Juice before whispering in his ear. Juice steps back like someone slapped him, with an angry expression on his face. "WHAT, NO FUCKIN WAY!" He exclaims, before clueing in Half-Sack, who scowls and starts pacing with Chibs and Jax.

"What…" Tig trails off and clears his throat. "What are you saying exactly?" he asks with confusion

Dr. Johnson puts her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugs it off. "Your daughter was sexually assaulted, Mr. Trager. I'm so sorry. I'll be back after the surgery." She says before turning and walking away.

Everyone watches as Tig just blinks at the retreating form of the doctor. Tig suddenly narrows his eyes at the empty doorway of the waiting room, before glaring.

"We'll get the bastard, Tig, don't worry." Clay tells him as he puts his arm around Tig.

Tig doesn't respond, just stays quiet and focused on the door. After about ten minutes, with Chibs, Jax, Juice, and Half-Sack pacing aggressively, and Bobby, Clay and Gemma watching and waiting for Tig to do something, he finally makes his move. But it's not the one they all thought he'd make.

Tig silently blinks his glare away before slowly stepping back and sitting down in his chair, slowly. He keeps staring at the door; Gemma walks over and puts her hand on Tig's shoulder and he finally looks down at his boots on the floor as he rubs his forehead.

**A/N-I promise it won't be all sad and dramatic all the time!  
**

**So what do you guys think? Did I do alright with the third person POV? How you liking this story?**


	3. Chapter 3 Through the Otherside

**A/N- Sorry about the wait people, but I got so wrapped up planning for future events within this story that i couldn't focus on the present and write it out. **

**Shout out to Lauren (Bad Company) who is my SOA soul mated best friend. She gets what I'm saying as well as where I'm going with shit. And she's just as obsessed with this show as I am!**

**I'm not a doctor, so medical shit is beyond me, but i tried as best I could. Also if anything feels choppy or odd, that's how it's suppose to be.**

**I own nothing you recognize. I just borrowed the fabulously amazing genius Kurt Sutter's universe.  
**

**Chapter 3 – Through The Otherside.**

I'm floating on a cloud in the middle of the ocean, with the sun shining down on me.

It's so peaceful here, with the flat ocean looking as if there are diamonds in it, as the sun glistens off the blue liquid. All I can see is the sun, water, no land anywhere and my cloud. Ah my cloud is so soft, and smells like a mix between cotton and caramel. It feels like I'm on a water bed at an amusement park.

I'm not sure how long I've been here, but it's been a while. There's no way to tell for sure, but when I arrived I was freezing and slowly the sun has changed that, to a nice warmth on my skin and in my bones. The silence is nice and gentle, very similar to the sun in that they both are lulling my body and mind into a state of relaxation.

The silence has been so consuming that when I hear the water rustle, I jump and nearly fall in. I quickly look around but see nothing. I frown while I look around some more, before hearing an odd noise I can't place behind me. I spin around and see nothing again.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I ask breaking the silence further as I peer down into the clear blue water.

Just as I lean back while shaking my head, a dolphin pops out of the water right in front of me. I gasp in shock, but my breathing doesn't even out, only becomes more erratic as the dolphin starts swimming circles around me on my cloud, taunting me. It finally stops and my breathing goes back to normal, as the dolphin watches me from his place half in the water and half out of the water.

We watch each other for a few minutes before the dolphin sneers at me. I cock my head, as he moves a little bit, before something pops of out his blow hole and wraps around me, trapping me with my back flat against the cloud. I'm so shocked that I don't even struggle against my bindings, despite my mind screaming at me to fight.

My body cooperates enough that I move my head around to see what's going on, and as soon as I do my breathing becomes erratic again. Rope was what shot out of the dolphins blow hole, and it wrapped around my wrists holding me to what use to be my cloud, but is now a bed with red sheets. No scratch that, not red sheets, white sheets with a bunch of red blood on them, my blood.

As my body recognizes the situation I'm in, it finally starts to listen to my brain and starts to struggle with the ropes. As my struggles continue, with no success, the sky lightens to a blinding yellow-y orange-ish color, and the previously blue water turns to an inky silver-ish color that's seeping from my body.

I struggle harder and the dolphin gives an annoying dolphin like laugh, before I slowly start to sink and then float. I look around frantically for help but find none, so I look to the dolphin remembering how they're suppose to be nice animals, but he sneers at me again before cackling, and then jumping on top of me.

As I scream because he's all slimy and gross feeling, the whole bed plunges into the water with the dolphin controlling it. I can't see anything as the silver what ever it is, is too thick to see through, but I can feel that it's not just me and the dolphin anymore. There are more dolphins around, but I have no clue how many.

I have no clue what's going on, but I can hear the dolphins making that dolphin noise almost as if having a conversation. I can feel them touching me, and I know that they're taunting and talking about me. I can feel all my air leaving my lungs, and I realize I must be close to drowning.

Suddenly everything changes; the dolphins stop touching me and I can feel them leave quickly. There's this noise in the distance, a loud and low rumble that vibrates the water and turns it to a deep sapphire blue, as the silver color clings to my body and seeps into my pores.

The water clears and I can finally see. I'm still underwater and tied up. I struggle with my ropes, but it doesn't help, it only makes me bleed and takes more of my energy. I can feel my eyes become weak and start to droop, and waking myself up doesn't seem to be an option, as I pass out.

As I'm in a world of nothing but blackness, I feel something poke me in my chest, and a zap of energy enters me from there and I snap back into myself. I look around and freeze at what is before me now.

A group of huge sharks are surrounding me, with one very close to me. They're all watching me with what appears to be concern. The sharks suddenly close in on me, and I squeeze my eyes shut, and brace myself to feel their teeth sink into my flesh.

Only that doesn't happen, instead of pain I feel as if I'm flying, not through the air, but through the water. Not even three seconds later, I'm breaking through the surface of the water and gulping air into my lungs.

I open my eyes and look around. But I'm still on the filthy bed, tied up, and the sharks are all watching me still, as I continue to suck as much air into my body as I can. One of the sharks approaches me, slowly, and I make myself still as much as possible. The sharks eyes aren't normal shark eyes, they look kind and saddened.

When the shark is close enough, he opens his mouth and I cringe as all his sharp teeth seem to be eager for a taste of me. But he surprises me again, and bites through my ropes, freeing my left side. My right side snaps free at the same time and I look over and blink as I'm literally surrounded by huge ass sharks.

As they get to work on biting through all the rope, I see something out the corner of my eye and look up at it. Emerging from a now beautifully green sky with hints of purple, is a new cloud. Slowly the cloud drifts down and the sharks move so there's space for it. Just as the cloud lands peacefully into the calm water, a shark nudges me in the side.

I frown and look over at him. The shark looks at me and nods his head up and over, pointing at the new cloud. I don't move, as I don't know how to get there without putting myself at risk to these sharks. One of the sharks from the pack sighs and swims forward aggressively.

When he reaches me, he stops for a brief second before head butting my side and dislodging me from the disgusting bed. Instead of flying into the water, I land on his back and quickly grab his fin so I don't fall in the water again. The shark then swims just as fast and aggressively over to the new cloud. He doesn't stop again, he just slides in the water, almost like a baseball slide, and I fly off his back and land right on the new cloud.

As I'm gasping for air, the same shark comes up and gets into my face. He looks over my face and blinks, before touching his nose to my forehead, and then disappearing into the water. Slowly all the sharks follow his lead, but not before giving me a look that seems like a smile.

As the last shark disappears into the exotic blue water, a bunch of objects pop up from where they just went. I blink, trying to clear my eyes, from both the previous thick silver substance and from tears, before focusing on what came to the surface. I cock my head and look over the edge of the cloud to get a better look.

Surrounding me as the sharks had, protecting me, are hundreds, hell thousands of black leather vests are floating along with me. They read 'Sons of Anarchy' and have a reaper on the back, facing me.

"Th…Thank you, sharks." I whisper unsure of what's going on.

I don't get an answer, at least not at first. But as I continue to look around at all these vests that seem familiar and safe to me, one floats really close to where I'm looking over the edge of my cloud. When it's close enough, the reaper winks at me, and the scythe in his hand glistens with a threatening promise, as if it's saying it'll protect me, and that I can trust it.

_Aren't you supposed to fear the reaper?_ I think to myself, before passing back out.

**-TFTBC-**

I'm awake, I know I am. I can't move or even open my eyes, but I'm awake. My brain is functioning rationally, so I know damn well I'm awake. I can hear things, beeping noises and voices too softly spoken to understand. I can feel myself moving, but my body is staying in the same position.

My eyelids won't open, I'm trying so hard to get them to lift, but it's like someone used crazy glue to keep them down. My body won't move despite my efforts. It feels as if someone laid a blanket of cement on me.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you have lots of family here to keep you safe." I hear a grandmotherly voice say, close to me.

I realize then that I'm no longer moving._ Did she just say family? I don't have any family, not anymore._ I think to myself as I hear a slight squeaky sound.

"Technically I should make you all wait in the waiting room for a while. But you've been here so long, and you're all so worried, and since there's no harm, I figure its fine for you all to sit in here with her." I hear a different feminine voice say hesitantly

"We appreciate it Doc, don't we?" I know this voice but my brain is sluggish to recognize it. Instead of a name I get flashes of maternally caring feelings from this woman.

A throat cleared. "Right, thanks." I know this voice as well; I just can't seem to get it off the tip of my tongue. Another throat clearing, "How is she?" the voice asks so softly it's almost silent.

"She's doing better than before." The hesitant woman says. "Surgery was a little rough for a while, but she's ok now."

If I could, I'd cock my head at this lady. Surgery, what surgery? I have no clue what she's talking about, or where I am for that matter.

"What do you mean by rough?" Asks the motherly women. She feels like a mama bear, so that's what I'm going to call her until I can figure out who she is.

"Aye, and how rough is rough, Doc?" asks a Scottish accented voice.

A feminine throat clearing this time. "Well like I told you all before, we didn't know how bad the injury was to her spleen. Just that she was bleeding internal from it. When we got in there… well lets just say it's really good that you brought her in when you did." Says the hesitant women, who I can only assume is this Doc.

"What do you mean, 'real good' that we brought her in when we did? Are you telling me that she could have died?" Asks the male voice from before, that asked how I was. But this time, the voice is demandingly rough.

"Well… um she did actually." Doc answers softly

"What the fuck do you mean she did? She did…. What?" The male voice asks again, loudly.

"Her body had gone through so much, even before the surgery started, and the added stress was too much. Her blood pressure dropped drastically and combined with her blood loss…In surgery, she died for two minutes and sixteen seconds." Doc says gently

"If she died…" a throat clearing, "Then how is she alive now?" asks a guy's voice that's gentle and kind.

"Yeah, and what the fuck do you mean blood loss? I gave you blood for her, didn't you use it?" Asks that rough and demanding voice again.

"We tried to bring her back, but she wasn't coming back. Time of death was called, and then her heartbeat evened out like nothing happened." Doc says. "And we did use your blood Mr. Trager, had it not been for it, she wouldn't be here now."

I frown, well try to but my face doesn't move. Mr. Trager? My dad's name is…. Oh my god, my dad! My dad, that's how I know that rough and demanding voice, it's my dad! I can feel little sparks in my brain start to click and cling together. Scottish accent… Chibs! Mama Bear, Gemma. And that kind voice, Juice. Talk about an, ah ha moment; I would smack myself on the forehead right now, if I could.

"What do you mean if it hadn't been for his blood, she wouldn't be here?" Gemma asks.

"Well like I told you all earlier, blood donated by a relative is better on the patient's body, especially when dealing with multiple issues. Skylar's spleen was torn so we started repairing the tare, when we were done with that, we noticed a few other tares as well." Doc tells them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you mean noticed? You should have seen that shit from the start and fuckin fixed it!" My dad says

"Tig, shut up and let her talk." Gemma says. "Go ahead, Doc."

"Now normally we would have taken out her spleen, because of all the damage to it. However, when considering all of your daughters other injuries, we figured it best to leave her spleen in, and just repair it as quickly and efficiently as possible."

"What do her other injuries have to do with her spleen? I thought you could live without it, and it doesn't do shit." Juice says as I find myself wanting to smile at his confused tone.

"You can live without it, but the spleen fights against infections. Her other injuries, mostly notably is her open fracture, need as much help as they can get to fight against any infections." Doc explains

"How did you not notice the other tares in her spleen?" Tig asks roughly

"A piece of her broken rib was sticking in it, and as we started stitching up one tare that one split open further. So as that one split open, she started to bleed more, we went to stitch her up again, only to find a few more tares near that one. We decided it best to remove her spleen entirely and as we were doing that, that's when her blood pressure dropped, and her heart beat went erratic."

"You said that spleens help to fight infection, and you removed it. So what are we suppose to do so she doesn't get infections?" Gemma asks

"Heavy dose of IV antibiotics now, and then go from there after she gets out of here." Chibs says

"When does she get to get out of here?" Tig asks

"In about four to five days, depending on how she's doing." Doc says

"What about her wrist?" Chibs asks

"We had to break the bone in a different spot so we could put it back into her skin. As well as an incision to make sure everything was lined up right, with no tendons damaged, which there weren't, surprisingly. Luckily we didn't need to put in any pins or plates to hold the bone in place, just a splint. She might be able to have her stitches removed before she leaves the hospital, depending on how well she's healing. And then we can put a cast on that wrist."

"And all her other injuries, there all ok?" Gemma asks

"Her injuries are all mostly superficial, But there is some bone bruising on her knee, so-."

"Superficial? She almost died, did die you said, so they're not superficial." Gemma says bitingly, cutting off the doctor.

"I apologize, and you're right her injuries are most certainly not superficial. But they are mostly contusions and abrasions, aside from her wrist, spleen, ribs and knee." Doc says carefully

"What's wrong with her knee, now?" Tig asks

"She has a bone bruise in her knee. It usually occurs when someone gets hit or falls, almost breaking the bone but not quite. It's very painful, and we would have written it off as just another bruise except this bruise is very dark, compared to the others in that area."

"She's gonna be ok, right Doc?" Juice asks worried but slightly hopeful

"She should be. Healing for her wrist and incision sight for her spleen is about four to six weeks. But a bone bruise is unpredictable, it can heal in about two months as well, or it could take as long as a year. It's very important that she not stress her injuries as well, so she can heal as quickly as possible with the minimal amount of pain."

"What do we need to do to help her heal?" Gemma asks

"She needs to take it easy. No heavy lifting, no walking up or down stairs, no driving. It's going to be very difficult for her to shower, since she can't get her incision sight or her wrist wet, she'll likely need help." Doc says gently

"I can help her. How is all that anyway? Is she ok?" Gemma asks

I want to frown again as well as cock my head, since I have no clue what they're talking about.

A soft sigh, "The tares and bruising should all heal up in no time, but with how much her body has been through there's no telling how long it will take. But I ran blood work, and she's all clear on STD's and she's not pregnant. So physically she's fine, but I don't know about mentally and emotionally."

I feel sick to my stomach as I hear the doctor's words and realize that all these people, who I've just met, know what happened to me. They might not know specifics, but they know a basic outline of what happened.

"Was there, um… Any evidence?" Jax asks with a cough

"No, I'm afraid not. But that's a good thing since it makes me think there were condoms involved." Doc says

I groan as she says this, because even if the guys didn't know before, they definitely know now. I really wish I could just snap awake and leave this place, and all my bullshit could stay here.

I blink, as I realize that my eyes are open. I'm not sure when they finally decided to listen to my brain and open up, but they did. They're not open much; just barely, in fact that's why I didn't realize they were open.

I try to speak but nothing comes out, so I clear my throat. And everyone in the room spins around to face me. I try to lift my arm to give a little wave, but it doesn't cooperate. I sigh, because I thought my mind and body were on the same page.

Everyone from before is here. Tig, Gemma, Clay, Bobby, Juice, Half-Sack, Chibs, and Jax, as well as some blonde lady in a white coat and green scrubs. All of them are looking at me surprised, but I'm not sure why.

"I…" I trail off as nothing really comes out, and I clear my throat again. "Juice." I manage to croak out brokenly

"Did she just say Juice?" Bobby asks

Half-Sack nods, "That's what it sounded like."

Gemma walks away from the end of the bed, where everyone is standing, and comes up to the head of the bed. "What do you need sweetie?"

I try to lift my hand again but it doesn't move. "Juice." I say a little stronger, but it's still a croak.

Gemma frowns, before nodding. "Of course, Hun, I'll get you a drink."

I shake my head, but regret it immediately as I feel dizzy and nauseous. "No… Juice." I say between deep breaths

The blonde lady comes over to me. "Miss, you need to relax, you could pull your sutures."

"I'm, fine." I growl at her. But it sounds more like a hoarse catch in my throat. I take a deep breath again, "Juice?" I ask this time

Juice looks at the guys, who shrug, but Tig points and glares at him before tilting his head towards me. Juice nods and slowly walks up to me. "Hey Sky, good to have you back." He says with a big smile on his face.

My brain starts to get fuzzy, and I can feel my eyes fluttering, as my energy leaks from me.

"I thought you said she was ok? She's not ok, what happened? And I didn't do anything I swear!" Juice says

Through my fluttering eyes, I see the doctor come up to check on me, before flashing a light in my eyes.

"Bitch!" I hiss out quietly.

"She is fine, she's just under a lot of medications, so she's a little out of it." The doctor tells them

"Juice?" I ask again, trying to find him without moving my head, as I blink rapidly to find him.

"I'm here, what do you need?" He asks from my right side

With my eyes closed I slowly move my head in the direction of his voice, before opening them and seeing his concerned face. I frown up at him and lift my hand to touch his face. I smile as my hand actually follows through on the command this time and connects with his partially stubbly cheek.

Juice looks at my face and blinks before looking down at my hand on his face, and then reaching up to hold my hand there with his. "What is it?" he asks me

"You…" I trail off to clear my throat again. "You're too pretty to be sad." I say

Juice cocks his head as I hear a few of the guys chuckle. "What'd you say?" Juice asks me.

"You're so pretty, with your nice tan-ish brown skin, and tattoos. Ooh, and you're Mohawk, can I touch it?" I ask

"Uhhh…." Juice says while looking over his shoulder at everyone else, before looking back at me with a shrug. "Sure?"

I smile at him. "I need you to come down here."

He nods and sits down lightly on the edge of the bed at my side. "Is this ok? Does it hurt you at all?"

I shake my head, but quickly groan as the dizziness comes back, flooding my senses. Juice hops off the bed quickly, with his hands up in the surrender pose. I lift my hand and wave him back over, which he follows slowly, and sits back down.

I lift my hand in the air and pause to look at him. "I'm gonna touch your 'hawk now, kay?"

Juice nods, "A'ight." He says, as I hear more laughter.

"Shhhh." I say to them as I lift my hand to Juice's head and rub his Mohawk. "It's so soft, and like, bristly. I like it." I say as I keep rubbing back and forth.

"Thanks." Juice says to me with a huge smile.

I frown as a sudden thought hits me. "Juice, I need you to do me a favor." He nods so I continue. "Don't let any dolphins in here, ok?"

He frowns at me, as all the guys go quiet. "Dolphins?" Juice asks confused

"Yupp, don't let those slimy fuckers in here." I say as I move my hand down and rub his cheek now. "No frowning, you're too pretty for that!"

He smiles, "You think I'm pretty?"

I smile at him, unable to stop my self as his smile triggers my own. "'Course, very stud muffinly-ish, ya know?" I frown as I hear more laughter. "What's wrong with me?" I ask

"You just had surgery, so you're a little loopy." Bobby says between laughs.

I look back to Juice, with my hand now back on his Mohawk. "You promise, no dolphins right?" I ask as I feel my energy start to drop again.

Juice nods. "No dolphins will come in here, I promise."

"Only sharks, 'kay? They…I…" I say brokenly before sighing, as I feel unconsciousness breaking down my door.

**-TFTBC-**

I wake up, and immediately experience déjà vu. The white tiled ceiling staring down at me seems so familiar but I have no clue where I am. I frown up at the ceiling, since it feels like it's taunting me and keeping my memories at bay.

"Which Son do you want this time?" I hear a soft guy's voice ask from close by.

I turn my head to the right, following the sound of the voice and frown at a young blonde guy. "What?" I ask as I feel my brain acknowledge that I know who he is, but it's slow to come to me.

He cocks his head and studies my face before smiling. "Ahh you're actually awake this time, not trippin'. We've all been waiting for you to wake up." He says motioning around the room with his hand.

I follow the movement and feel a warm feeling bloom in my chest. The room is dark, but there's just enough light that I can make out the sleeping people scattered across the room. On the floor, in chairs, standing up but leaning against the wall, and in a hospital bed next to me.

I turn back to the blonde guy. "I'm in the hospital." I say as I realize that's where I am.

He nods. "Yeah, but at least they have you on some good drugs." He smiles and laughs lightly.

I cock my head at him. "What are you talking about?"

Another laugh. "You've woken up, I don't even know how many times. But each time you ask for a different one of the guys, and start talking about weird shit, like pink dinosaurs with green zebra stripes, and purple leopard spots. It's been interesting, and helped us all to relax."

I tilt my head back and forth on my neck while looking at him. His name is right at the edge of my mind, and I'm trying to reach it. Part of something, is his name, not whole but half. "Half-Sack!" I exclaim

He was looking around the room at the others but when I spoke he jumped to his feet and turned to me anxiously. "What's wrong, what hurts, what do you need?" he asks all rambled together while his hands hover over me and flap around a bit, like he's unsure what to do.

"Fuck, is she flippin out again?" I hear Tig say as he jumps up and comes over to the left side of my bed. "Calm the fuck down, you're not tied up anymore, you're safe."

I feel a sliver of dread roll through my other wise numb stomach at his words. It's not that they know about what happened, I could care less, but it's the mental images as well as reality slamming into me, that have me wanting to freak.

"You a'ight, Darlin?" Jax asks coming up next to Tig.

"What'd you do, Prospect?" Bobby asks from the foot of the bed

"How ya feelin', Sweetheart?" Chibs asks coming up next to Half-Sack, and nudging him out of the way.

"You wanna trace my tats or rub my Mohawk again?" Juice asks from the other side of Tig, who elbows him in the ribs making him wince. "What? It helped her before!" he says and gets a smack upside the head from Jax.

I frown at all of them. "I'm completely fine. And stop hitting him." I say a bit overwhelmed and Juice smiles at me in thanks.

"I hate to break it to ya Darlin', but you're not fine." Gemma says as she gets off the bed next to me, walks up next to Chibs and takes a seat in the chair Half-Sack had been sitting in when I woke up.

I look at Gemma to try and gauge just how bad it is. Her hair's pulled up into a messy bun and she has a flannel shirt on, it's unbuttoned and I focus on the visible surgical scar down the center of her chest. Something about her, besides her motherly protective vibes, makes me want to trust her. Maybe it's the fact that she's clearly a strong woman who has been through her own struggles, but it doesn't really matter. What does matter is that I like and feel drawn to her.

I shake my head slightly, "How bad is it?" I ask since I really have no clue because I just met these people.

"Pretty fuckin bad, who did this shit to you, Tigette?" Clay asks standing behind his wife.

I cock my head at him, "What shit to me?" I ask honestly not knowing, since I don't know how injured I am.

Clay frowns and looks around at the other guys, and I follow his stare as it moves between them all. They are all frowning as well, with a mixture of sadness, pity and anger on their faces. They are all clearly uncomfortable, so that tips me off on just how much they must know, and add the fact the I'm a miner and Tig's my father, and it seems even more likely that all these people know what happened to me.

"You mean, who raped me?" I ask and they all turn to me, shock and pity all over their faces.

Tig leans down close to my face. "That why you came here? So we'd kill the bastard that raped you?" his tone is aggressive and accusing.

"Tig, what the fu-." Jax starts but I cut him off.

I narrow my eyes at him. "No, I came here because my mom said you'd keep me safe." I say with a sigh

Tig crouches down next to my bed, facing me. "And where the fuck is that bitch anyways, she just send you on your way, hurtin'?"

I look right in his cold blue eyes, as mine become misty. "I don't know where she is, but she's dead." I say as the tears that were pooling in my eyes cascade down my cheeks. I close my eyes to stop the tears, but spring them back open as I can see my mother's still, pale and bloody face.

Tig blinks and frowns at me. "Who-."

Gemma clears her throat and I look over at her. "That's enough Tig. Why don't you and the guys go out and have a smoke or something, give me a chance to talk to Skylar privately."

The guys all start to move as if to leave. "Wait, you can all stay its fine, I got nothin' to hide." I tell them as my tears continue to fall.

Gemma pats my right hand, before looking at the guys who have stopped walking and are standing near the foot of my bed. "Out, now." She orders with a tilt of her head at the door, and a cocked eyebrow, just daring any of them to stick around.

I blink, surprised, as all the guys quickly walk out of the room and close the door behind them. It seems as if these big tough guy bikers are all scared of her.

"I had no problem with them staying." I tell her

She shakes her head. "Well I do. We need to talk, and if they were here they'd be quick to jump to conclusions and violence."

"Talk about what?" I ask but having a feeling that I know where this is going.

Gemma sighs and pulls her chair closer to the bed side. "I looked in your backpack, you wanna explain to me why you were arrested for shoplifting shit that wasn't important enough for you to pack in your bag?" she phrases it like a question but I can tell it's not.

I shrug, and then frown down at my chest as it feels abnormally heavy, before looking back up at her. "Tig have kids showing up all the time, that you run background checks?"

She smiles at me. "No, you're the first actually. So your arrests, just for shits and giggles or what?" she asks with raised eyebrows

I sigh, look away from her, to the other side of the bed and stare at the wall. "Being helpless isn't easy…"

"You were homeless? You could have come here sooner, sweetheart."

I shake my head and turn back to facing her. "No, you ever been so trapped that there are no right moves or predictable moments?"

She cocks her head and looks at my face, not saying anything.

"There's no where to turn, nothing you can fuckin' do, desperation grabs at you begging you to just try anything… But then you find out that you're even more fucked that you ever imagined, and shit gets worse."

Gemma squeezes my hand and I realize I'm shaking. "Who hurt you honey?" she asks gently.

I shake my head slightly. "Not important." I mumble

Another hand squeeze, "You're sixteen, and you're mom's gone, but now you have to deal with being raped on top of that, I'm so sorry sweetie." She says sincerely

"I wasn't just raped." I tell her

Gemma frowns. "Hun, the doctors said you were, and you said you were."

I sigh and meet her eyes, "You're not understanding me, I wasn't just raped; it's not new to me, it didn't _just_ happen."

Gemma blinks and scowls. "How long?" she asks gently again, but this time there's anger underneath her tone

"Since I was twelve." I say with another shrug.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Gemma exclaims jumping to her feet, and dropping my hand. "Who was it, your step father? That sick fucker! Why the fuck didn't your mother do anything?" she says pissed off as she paces between the two beds.

"She didn't know." Gemma looks at me disbelieving. "She really didn't, she asked me if he was and I lied and said no. And before that, he beat her or drugged her, so she had no clue."

She stops pacing and looks at me disbelievingly. "How are you so calm about this situation?"

I cock my eyebrow at her. "It's been my life for four fuckin' years, I've adapted."

Gemma sits on the side of my bed, takes my hand and puts her face close to mine. "It's not your life anymore, that shit isn't gonna happen here, and we're gonna make that fucker pay. You're safe here." She vows

I shake my head. "No I'm not."

She raises her eyebrows in challenge. "And why aren't you?"

"He's not just some skeevy ass douche bag in a trailer park somewhere. He has money and connections. He's gonna find me, if he hasn't already." I say with a frown and look towards the door, before looking back at Gemma. "You need to get me outta here, like fucking now." I say frantically as I fling my blanket off me.

Gemma frowns. "You need to stay here for at least three more days. But don't worry, he will _not_ get you, none of us will let him." She says strongly as she covers me back up.

With my teeth I pull my IV out of my arm and the heart monitor off my finger and the machines start going crazy. "I just need a few days to rest somewhere and then I'll be good as new and able to defend myself again." I say as I try to sit up, but my body is weighed down still. "What the fuck is wrong with my body?"

"You need to lay down an-." Gemma starts only to get cut off by the door flying open.

"What happe-… Miss what are you doing? You need to relax, you'll pull open your sutures." A blonde doctor says, as she a nurse come barging into the room.

"Back the fuck off." I hiss pointing a finger at them. They still keep coming closer and I clench my hand into a fist.

"She's fine, just back off." Gemma says loudly to them and they stop.

"Nurse Jones, we'll need a sedative for this patient, _again_." The doctor says and the nurse rushes out the door.

"No, fuck that shit!" I say loudly

"She doesn't need a sedative, she's just scared." Gemma says

"This isn't good for her, she keeps freaking out and when you brought her in she attacked my staff, some of which have visible injuries from her." The doctor says pointing at me.

"We'll maybe if you people stop fuckin' touchin' me!" I say exasperated

Gemma raises her eyebrow at the doc, ignoring me. "Maybe she wouldn't keep 'freaking out' if you'd just stop drugging her." She says using air quotes

As much as I appreciate Gemma trying to help, I have no time to focus on that shit right now as I need to get the fuck out of dodge. I start trying to sit up, but my body is so heavy and not cooperating that I'm getting no where, add in the fact that the machines still haven't shut the fuck up and I'm about ready to lose it.

"Miss just relax, you'll be fine in a few minutes." The doctor says making down motions with her hands, as the door opens again.

I scoff-growl at her. "You come near me with a fuckin' needle and I'll use you as a human fuckin' pin cushion. You got that bitch?"

I hear a whistle. "Damn, we leave for ten minutes and all hell breaks loose." Chibs says as he walks between the doctor and me.

Clay shakes his head as he walks over to Gemma. "And bikers get the bad rap."

"What the fuck is goin' on in here?" Tig asks roughly before glaring at me. "What the fuck are you doin'?"

"I need to get the fuck outta here, and let me just say it's so nice of everyone to volunteer to help me up."

Tig walks close to me, his steps eating up the floor as he continues to glare at me. "You listen to me, you're gonna lay the fuck down, and they're gonna put the fuckin' IV's back in you."

I cock my eyebrow at him. "No fuckin' likely." I spit out each word

His eyebrows raise and he leans into my face. "Very fuckin' likely, 'cause I got no problem holdin' your ass down while they do it, fuckin' try me."

I glare at him fiercely, but stop my fruitless attempts to get up.

Tig nods at me before waving the doctor over. "Hook her IV's back up, and do whatever the fuck you gotta do to stop that fuckin' screechin' machine." He says with a tilt of his head at the heart monitor.

The blonde bitch comes closer and I tense, so Tig puts his hand on my shoulder and pushes me down. I growl at him like an animal and he cocks an eyebrow in challenge.

"Tig, let go of her, ya don't need ta pin her the fuck down." Chibs says

"Actually I think its better that he does, she's quite unstable." The doctor says

"Fuckin' bitch, how 'bout I tie you up, beat the fuck outta you and shove that fuckin' needle in you so many times that you don't know what the fuck to do with yourself, and then lets see how fuckin' _stable_ you are." I hiss at her.

Tig pushes my shoulder down again but not as roughly, and then turns to the doctor. "Give her the IV, then get the fuck out and get us another doctor."

The blonde bitch stops and frowns. "Another doctor, why?"

Tig's profile is to me and I see him raise his eyebrows at her. "She clearly doesn't like you. And neither do I."

The doc frowns deeper this time. "That's ridiculous, she's mentally unstable and you're just going to let her get away with threats of violence, after she's already attack hospital staff before!" she says looking around at everyone for some sort of help.

"She's been through a lot, how would you act in this situation, hmm?" Clay asks the doc as her eyes land on him.

"I wouldn't attack people who were trying to help me!" she exclaims

Chibs moves closer to me and faces the doc before crossing his arms over his chest. "Ya tellin' us that if ye woke up suddenly surrounded by people ya didn't know, and had no clue where ya where, after having been tortured like she has, that ye'd be fine?"

Juice and Half-Sack stand on either side of him, and cross their arms over their chests too. "I don't think you would be, doc." Juice says

Half-Sack shake his head. "Nope, me either."

I look around the room and see all the guys shaking their heads at her, with their arms crossed. I'm beyond shocked and touched at this display of loyal or whatever it is, considering they don't even know me, nor I them. Just then the nurse comes back in with the syringe, as well as another nurse this one older.

"Don't you fuckin' dare try to sedate me." I warn.

Tig looks down at me searchingly, before turning back to the doctor and two nurses. "No sedatives, just the IV." He says with a nod

The doctor sighs roughly and throws her hands in the air, before storming out of the room. The older nurse with hair so gray that it's hard to figure out what color it was originally nods at the young nurse. "I've got this; you go put some ice on her ego." she sounds like a grandmother, pure and simple.

The young nurse hurries from the room and as soon as the door shuts the older lady sighs gratefully. "I sorry you all had to put up with her. How are you feeling sweetie?" she asks me with a small smile

"I have a fuckin' headache." I say tilting my head to indicate the beeping machine.

She nods. "Let me fix that up for you then." She says coming over to me, I tense and she smiles warmly at me. "It'll all be fine, you have your family here now, and they'll protect you."

I feel my nose scrunch up as I feel déjà vu again and try to figure out where it's from, but there's nothing there. "Do I know you?" I ask

She smiles again. "Not really, you were out of it when we met. I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzy, dear." She says as she slides the heart monitor finger cuff on my pointer finger.

I don't respond to her introduction as I look around at all these people I've known for, I don't even know how long. My family, she'd said, but the only family I've ever has was my mom, and she's gone now. So what that Tig's my dad, I don't know him, he doesn't know me, or seem to even like me that much.

I look up at Tig, only to find him looking down at me. I frown at him, as he frowns at me at the same time. I then glare at him, and he glares at the same time again. It's apparently hilarious as I hear a few laughs in the room.

"Would you all like me to see if Dr. Knowles will take on her case? She is club affiliated right?" Lizzy asks the room about this doctor, and the laughs stop.

"No she's not." Gemma says

"Yes she is." Jax says at the same time

"Well if you'd like I could ask her, maybe she'll do you all the favor of looking after Skylar here. She usually only works with babies, but maybe she'll make an exception." The old nurse offers looking at Tig

Tig looks between Gemma and Jax and then looks down at me. "Sure." He says with a shrug

I'd been watching Gemma since her and Jax's little disagreement, and at Tig's answer she sighs roughly shaking her head. I don't know them very well, but this seems odd for some reason, but I ignore it as Lizzy steps in closer to me again.

"I need to put your IV back in, so you can get better, ok?" she asks

I look from her and to the needle in her gloved hands and back again, suspiciously. "No sedatives, right?"

She nods. "Nope, just antibiotics and pain killers. But they might knock you out, you've been through a lot, Sweet." She says gently and sweetly.

I look around the room again, because for some reason my inner shield that usually keeps people back, seems to be weakening when it comes to all these people. I'm not sure if it's that they're the opposite of what I'm use to, or if it's because they seem to care. But whatever the reason, I find myself not wanting them to leave.

I look to Gemma. "You promise that he won't get me?" I ask

Gemma nods and sits next to my hip on the side on the bed. "That piece of shit won't get anywhere near you. You're family, and we protect our own." She says while looking me in the eyes.

I look around the room yet again, and see the guys all nodding their heads in support of Gemma's statement. I leave Tig for last, and hold his stare as he's making no move to agree or disagree. I realize as I'm staring at him, that his hand never left my shoulder since it landed there.

He gives one sharp nod, "This," he says pointing at a patch that says 'Sgt. at Arms' on his leather vest. "Means that I do what-the-fuck-ever necessary to keep my people safe."

I narrow my eyes in thought. "But I'm not your people, so that doesn't count." I point out.

Tig sighs roughly. "You're my fuckin' kid. I guess." He adds quickly as an after thought. "So that makes you my people… my family." he says reluctantly.

I nod slowly. "Thanks." I say looking at him then at everyone else, before looking to Lizzy. "Ok, hook up the IV… I guess." I tack on just to be safe.

Lizzy smiles at me before setting to work, as everyone starts laughing, except for me and Tig.

**A/N- So how was that... Ok? Let me know what you think!**


End file.
